We Wish You a Maybe Merry Derekus
by Kenzie123456
Summary: What will the MacDonaldsVenturis do when Christmas is ruined? Will Casey and Derek put aside thier differences to save Christmas? some things related to episode Very Derekus Christmas Daseyish! i do not own life with derek


Writer's Note: I do not own Life with Derek (although I wish I did) and this story has some familiar stuff from "A Very Derekus Christmas" but a lot I thought of before the episode aired, and some I just put in my own words, so I just wanted to make that clear. And I honestly didn't make up "The Poem"  Happy Holidays! Enjoy!

**We Wish You A Maybe Merry Derekus**

"Der-ek!" A familiar yell rang throughout the MacDonald-Venturi household.

It was Christmas Eve and all 7 family members were putting up their Christmas tree that they got just in time for Christmas. Derek had just poured a red bucket full of sticky Christmas confetti all over Casey's head.

"Derek! It's Christmas Eve! Aren't you supposed to be _nice_ to your sisters?" George yelled at his son while trying to pick the sticky confetti out of Casey's hair.

"Dad; first of all; it's Derekus, second; there is _no_ holiday where I will not pull a prank on Casey!" Derek said, putting a snowman ornament on the tree.

Christmas was Derek's favorite holiday; and everyone could tell. At least 5 days before every Christmas Derek would sip hot coca before bed every night in his Snowman mug, run around the house in a Santa hat, and wear his Reindeer pj's to bed.

"Derek I now officially hate you!" Casey yelled running up the stairs toward the bathroom to remove the confetti from her hair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So dad, what did you get me for Christmas this year?" Edwin bugged his father. They just got done putting up the Christmas tree and George was making coffee for Nora and himself.

"Um…you'll find out?" George said, but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"You're hiding something…" Edwin said, narrowing his eyes. "Oh well, I can't wait to see what you got!" he said, walking out of the room.

George made sure Edwin was out of earshot when he said "Yeah, me either."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh, this is going to take forever!" Casey sighed, trying to pull the mess out of her hair.

"Aw the poor Princess has gotten some Derekus spirit stuck in her hair!" Casey jumped in surprise as Derek walked through the door.

"It's _Christmas_ Eve Derek; can't you have a tiny bit of respect for me? At least for tonight?" Casey pleaded.

"Let me think…NO!" Derek yelled obnoxiously.

"Um, kids come downstairs for a family meeting!" Casey and Derek heard George yell and ran downstairs onto the couch; Derek in his chair.

"Okay kids; we have a little confession to make…" Nora started.

"More like a BIG confession." George cut in. All the kids waited for a few moments. "Go on…" Edwin said worriedly.

"Umm…we didn't get any presents, or any food, or any…" Right then the tree came crashing down, the ornaments and the star with it.

"Tree." Edwin finished. Everyone gasped as the ornaments all crashed to the floor. "Well there goes Christmas" Lizzie said, shocked.

"And Derekus." Derek said, almost about to cry as he realized Lizzie was right.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are we going to do?!" Casey yelled. She was pacing her room while Derek was standing in the doorway, he was _not_ going to let there be no Derekus this year. "I don't know Casey! You tell me!" Derek yelled, he was getting more desperate by the minute.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" George yelled from downstairs.

"I'm not hungry!" Casey and Derek yelled at the same time.

"Well can you leave Derek so I can have some space to think?" Casey asked, trying to sound nice.

"No, because I know you're not going to 'think'!" Derek yelled.

"I will if you will!" Casey said, desperate for him to leave.

"Ugh, fine. You win! I'll go 'think'." Derek said, heading toward his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casey looked over at her clock: 8:30 everyone should be going to bed soon, which means that it was true that there was no Christmas. "So Santa's stuck because his sled broke down?" Casey heard Marti say to someone outside her door. "Yeah, he's stuck in the North Pole, sorry Marti" Casey heard that it was Lizzie who she was talking to.

"It's ok" Marti said sadly, it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Good night girls." Casey heard her mom come up the stairs and kiss Lizzie and Marti. "Good Night" they said and she heard both of their doors shut slowly.

Casey heard a knock on her door as her mom came in; she quickly grabbed a book and pretended that she was very interested in "The Laws of Physics"

"Hey" Nora said, sitting on Casey's bed, a frown on her face. Casey didn't answer.

"Look Casey; I am so sorry this holiday didn't turn out the way you hoped it would, but we tried."

"I know you did mom, trust me, I do! But can't you try to make Christmas more….Derekus?" Casey laughed to herself, why did she just use _Derek's_ word?

"I tired Casey." And with that, she left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"C'mon Casey wake up!" Derek started shaking Casey to get her up. Casey looked at her clock: 12:08 AM.

"Derek what are you doing?!?! It's 12 AM!" Casey yelled.

"Shut up!" Derek whispered, putting a hand over Casey's mouth. "We're going to get Derekus back in this house!"

"Oh really?" Casey said, amused. "And how are we going to do that Einstein?" Derek pulled Casey by the arm to get her out of bed and tip-toed down the stairs. "Put on your coat, it's chilly outside." Derek informed Casey.

"Derek what are you talking ab-" Casey couldn't finish because Derek pushed her out the door onto the snow. Derek put an ax into Casey's gloved hand.

"Hmm…I like that one!" Derek said, pointing to a miniature pine tree.

"Please explain!" Casey yelled.

"Like I said; we're going to save Derekus!" Derek said. Casey started to catch on, and followed Derek to the tree. "You grab the right side, I'll grab the left!" Derek said, and started heading toward the right side.

"Um, Derek, wrong left." Casey said, pushing him toward the left side. Casey laughed at how stupid Derek really was. She started cutting her side, as Derek did the same, finally the axes met, and the tree fell down. They pulled all the loose branches off, and started carrying it toward the house. "Wait…we don't have any ornaments though!" Casey said as they reached the door.

"Not a problem, get out your arts & crafts!" Derek said, as he showed Casey the dining room table. On it was glue, glitter, confetti, pictures of all 7 family members and foam Christmas ornaments all spread out. Derek gently put the tree on the stand, and it surprisingly fit perfectly. Casey made her way to the table, got a picture of herself and started to decorate. By 12:57 they were finished. They hung all the ornaments on the tree and sprinkled confetti over it to give it some Christmas/Derekus spirit.

"What's next captain Venturi?" Casey said happily.

"Go get some socks Casey, and I'll get some knick-knacks, we're going to make some stockings. But first I have to put on some tunes!" Derek said, rubbing his hands together. Casey tip-toed up the stairs to her room as Derek put on "We Need a Little Christmas"

Casey got 5 long socks from her room. She brought them down and carefully put "Marti", "Edwin", "Lizzie", "Derek", and "Casey" on each one. Derek came in with some candy and some other knick-knacks for them. They hung them up near the stairway and filled them up.

"**Haul out the holly;  
Put up the tree before my spirit falls again.  
Fill up the stocking,  
I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now.  
For we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute,  
Candles in the window,  
Carols at the spinet.  
Yes, we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute.  
It hasn't snowed a single flurry,  
But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry"**

By 1:46 AM Casey had to ask again "What's next?"

"Decorations!" Derek said, handing Casey a box of streamers.

"Do I want to know where you go this?" Casey asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I always decorate my room for Christmas, but this is more important." Derek said, smiling. Casey smiled back; maybe Derek wasn't so careless after all.

They started hanging red, green, and white streamers everywhere. It was finally starting to feel like Christmas!

"What about food?" Derek asked, he wasn't the greatest cook. Casey walked toward the kitchen, she found some ingredients to make cookies, and found some chicken in the freezer. "Well, chicken is better than nothing" Casey thought to herself. She started baking the cookies while the chicken was in the oven. At 2:59 the timer dinged. Casey took the chicken out and put the cookies in. When they were done she put sprinkles and whip cream (they didn't have any frosting) on them.

"**So climb down the chimney;  
Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen.  
Slice up the fruitcake;  
It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough.  
For I've grown a little leaner,  
Grown a little colder,  
Grown a little sadder,  
Grown a little older"**

As they walked into the living room Derek surprised her by having some of his and Casey's old toys in a big pile. "PRESENTS!" they yelled at the same time. Casey picked out all the things that Lizzie and Marti would want and wrapped them all up; Derek did the same for Edwin. "But what about mom and George?" Casey asked.

"Do you have any jewelry or something?" Derek asked.

"Nothing they would like." Casey said, sadly.

"Well, I do have these 2 hotel tickets to Toronto, I was saving them for me and Sam to go skiing, but maybe they would like them?" Derek half asked, half suggested.

"Wow Derek, giving up Toronto hotel tickets for our parents?" Casey said, surprised. "That's… surprisingly sweet of you!" Casey said. He really _was_ sweet.

Derek smiled but tried to change the subject, "Whoa, look at the time, 4:10, better put on your Santa hat! They're going to be so surprised!" Derek said, yawning. Derek and Casey plopped down on the couch, putting on some Santa hats laughing, before they knew it, they had fallen asleep, Casey's head in Derek's lap.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Derek wake up!" Casey yelled, it was 8:00 and the family was bound to wake up soon. Derek slowly got up, forgetting where he was for a second.

"C'mon the family is bound to get up so-" She was cut off with the sound of footsteps from upstairs. Derek and Casey jumped up and stood in front of the Christmas tree, smiling. The first face they saw was Marti's, sadly coming down the stairs. But when she looked up, her face brightened into the biggest smile anyone had ever saw. "SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME!" Marti yelled, running down the stairs to give Casey and Derek a group hug. Lizzie and Edwin heard Marti and started running down the stairs to join the hug. Lizzie and Edwin looked at Casey and Derek and at the same time mouthed "Thanks" and smiled as big as Marti did. Nora and George came up from the basement to see what the yells were about when they saw the living room. "Whoa!" George yelled, amazed. All the kids opened up the stockings and ate the candy, played with the knick-knacks, and ate some Christmas cookies. "Is it time for presents?!" Edwin yelled.

"Oh I guess!" George said, smiling. Everybody ripped open their presents and were surprised to see a lot of the things they wanted! "Derek! You gave me your roller skates!" Edwin yelled happily. "Casey! Thanks for the soccer ball!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"Hey people! You have some presents too!" Derek said to Nora and George, and handed them their present. George and Nora opened them slowly, and were surprised at what they found. "I can't believe this!" Nora said, "You have been saving these forever Derek!"

"You deserve them!" Casey said, coming up behind Derek.

"Casey and Smerek, you have some presents too you know!" Marti yelled, reaching way under the tree.

"We do?" Casey and Derek said at the same time. Derek smiled as Casey opened her present, and Casey smiled as Derek opened his.

"Oh my god! This is beautiful!" Casey yelled as she pulled out a silver necklace with a diamond in the middle of a big circle at the end. Casey also found a note that read:

"To Casey, the best step-sister in the world:

Christmas is filled with special joys,  
And the very best of all  
Is contemplating those dear to us,  
And the memories we recall.

We often think at Christmas time  
Of people, affectionately,  
And we realize how blessed we are  
To have you in our family.

Love, Derek"

"Wow Derek" Casey said, she was surprised she could get that out, she was speechless. Derek just blushed and started unwrapping his present. Inside it was a pair of new black hockey skates, with gold chains on each side. In it was a little note too:

"To my step brother: Derek Venturi:

I know we had our differences,

But right now let's just forget them!

Because there is no one

That I rather spend the most special holiday with

Than you

Love Casey"

"Thanks Case, I really like them." Derek said, blushing. They didn't realize the whole family was watching. They all heard a knock on their door while George went to open it. All of the MacDonald/Venturi family poured in. Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents, Nieces, Nephews, and friends started talking, eating, and singing to a holiday CD Casey's mom had out on. Casey and Derek both got up and started walking toward the kitchen. But as Derek was about to go toward the counter, Casey pulled him back and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Case, but what was that for?" Derek asked, confused. "Hey, it's tradition!" Casey said, looking up, Derek followed her eyes and saw the famous mistletoe, and kissed her back on the cheek. "Hey, is that our song I hear Mr. Venturi?" Casey smiled; Derek pulled Casey out to the living room and started dancing as the song "We Need a Little Christmas" came on the stereo:

"**But we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute,  
Candles in the window,  
Carols at the spinet.  
Yes, we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute.  
It hasn't snowed a single flurry,  
But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry;  
So climb down the chimney;  
Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen.  
Slice up the fruitcake;  
It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough.  
For we need a little music,  
Need a little laughter,  
Need a little singing  
Ringing through the rafter…."**

**H****A****P****P****Y****H****O****L****I****D****A****Y****S**


End file.
